Electrical Sparks At First Sight
by Darclight
Summary: (AU) One-shot. He's drunk at a nightclub and he notices this one girl eyeing him all night. She's way out of his league and yet she looks at him like he's a piece of meat. Hoperai.


**Electrical Sparks At First Sight**

 **A/N: Hope x Lightning One-Shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own FFXIII.**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **Electrical Sparks At First Sight**

 **-/X/X/X/-**

Hope's not entirely sure what's going on, or why it's even happening, but he's been noticing this one girl a few tables away keeps staring at him. She's wearing a purple dress that's perfectly accentuating her enticing features.

She has beautiful sapphire orbs that are constantly gazing at him, but every time he looks at her, she avoids him. Her locks of pink hair frames her face and she almost looks something akin to a Goddess.

Heck! When she was dancing on the dance floor a couple of minutes ago she did look like one, she did also focus on him the whole time?

She's wearing cherry red lipstick and he notices that she's wearing a tint of makeup on, not so much as the other girls in the club. And yet it's because of that that he's smitten with her.

Only problem is that he knows her from nowhere, he has seen her neither at his Science Expos, nor at his local café that he frequents. Essentially this is the first time he's seen her in his entire life.

He notices how she's completely ignoring the chat her friends are having, instead letting her gaze wander over towards him, it's great, but more so weird; she's pointedly ignoring what looks to be her sister trying to talk with her and instead is looking him dead in the eye.

He shivers as he sees her lick her lips?! N-No way...! Was she... Was she flirting with him? Okay, so Hope had never had much experience with girls aside from his brief (Week-Long) relationship with his assistant Alyssa Zaidelle; who turned out to be a real perverted psychopath. Who steals someone's underwear and hangs it up on a wall that looked to be more like a shrine?

That's when he finally noticed that he is staring at her, by extension the table as every one of her friends is staring back. He coughs into his hand as he hastily turns around and in embarrassment asks for another drink from the bartender. Great going there, hotshot! Now they are gonna think you're crazy!

He's taken out of his thoughts when Maqui plants himself beside him and no surprise, he smells like alcohol. On his other side Yuj falls in place looking sick and he smells like vomit. Oh, great Yuj drank too much again!

"That was AWESOME! Who knew a woman could move in such ways? I'm beat-!"

"Can we go home then?" Yuj interrupts, as he faces them with his head still on the table.

"Hell no! This party's just getting started, plus there's this girl that's been eyeing Hope all night, wanna see how that ends." Maqui says aloud, and Hope's pretty sure that the girl's heard him.

"Another round of shots for the three of us!" Maqui yells as he smacks some Gil on the counter. Yuj is groaning, Hope's beet red, and hopes (Pun intended) that the girl and her friends didn't hear Maqui.

The drinks are set down and in less than a second Maqui's is gone, Hope is second and Yuj third as he drinks his shot and then suddenly turns green. And... Maqui's already gone... Yuj sprinting to the bathroom. And then he's left all alone again.

And almost immediately he feels how the back of his hairs are standing up almost as if something electrical is standing behind him. He's half right as he notices someone sitting in the seat that Maqui was just in. His breath hitches when he sees the edges of a purple dress, long locks of pink hair taunting the boundaries of his vision as he hears a smooth voice asking for a martini.

He's pretty sure that his alleged flirter is right next to him, but he doesn't dare look, too afraid of what might happen to him. He grabs another shot and gulps it in one go, he'll need all the help he can get.

The drink calms him, but only barely so as he notices one thing; she's looking at him again...?! This time with a barely noticeable smile on her cherry-red lips, her succu-!

This is the most stressed his been in his entire life, run or say hello? Maybe it's the alcohol talking but he has decided to say hel-! His entire World stops as he feels a hand settle over his own... W-Why is this happening to me?! I-I...

"Hi. My name's Lightning, you can call me Light."

He neither registers what she has said for his eyes have gone comically wide, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his mouth his agape like that of a fish out of water. He knows social etiquette so maybe she gave her name? Maybe she asked him his number? Or... where he lives? He goes in headfirst and does all three at once.

"H-Hope Estheim. Here's my number," He hands her a card, "And I live at Felix Heights, Apartment 1047." He looks at her and that's when she bursts out in giggles, and oddly it's the most beautiful sound his ever heard.

But, she's laughing at him? Did he do something wrong? Was he acting to prematurely? D-Did he come of like one of those business men who hooked up with one-night-stands?! Did she think he thought she was a prostitute?!

"I-I'm sorry!"

But it's then that the laughing grows a bit louder, not much for everyone to hear but enough for him to know he's made another mistake. So, he feigns that he's screwed up everything and that's when he makes to stand up, but with the hand tightly holding his he doesn't even move an inch. How the hell is she so strong?!

When she's done laughing she sits up a bit straighter and there's this twinkle in her eye, something he realizes to be desire...? She downs the martini and then he hears her say for him to not move or go anywhere.

He obliges.

He sees her walk back to her own table and notices her collecting her purse, her sister stands up and they hug each other. It's not after he sees her walk towards him waving goodbye to her friends? She walks up to him with a grace and confidence that he feels like a small animal and she the prey.

She grabs him by his hand and starts to pull him out of his chair and to the exit. Maqui is standing on the sideline with his thumbs up and mouthing that he'll take care of the bill. Hope, still a bit tipsy from the alcohol is stumbling as this mysterious, alluring woman is taking him somewhere... He sees Yuj coming out the bathroom with a under the weather look, but what's more important is the woman that is holding him up...

When did Yuj...?

Then they're suddenly out of the club and he's being dragged towards a Black F-Ferrari? The door is unlocked and he's deposited into the passenger side seat. Hoping (Another Pun intended) that this girl isn't some agent who was sent here to kill him for the work that he does.

The passenger side door closes before he even has a time to escape this woman's clutches. That's when he feels her fall in the seat beside him, all hope of him escaping vanishing, he just wishes that he himself doesn't.

So with his drunken state he almost yells, "If you're gonna kill me at least do it quick!" And there is that giggle again, that saccharine sounding melody. And before he knows it he's pulled by his tie and her lips smack against him, the sweet taste of the martini still on her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna kill you in another way."

Hope's eyes scrunch up in confusion. Kill him in another way, what does that mean? He doesn't even realize that the car is already moving until he blinks and see the lights of the street lamps passing them by.

Then the car stops and he's on top of the hill overlooking the entire Palampolum. Suddenly, and without warning he hears her shift, than she's straddling him, her eyes shining with pure unbridled lust.

But why?

"Why are you doing this?" He asks, as she stops, her eyes widen, and she's staring at him wide-eyed. Don't get him wrong, a beautiful woman ready to give herself to him... but, it feels wrong. And he has to know why? Why would she just give herself to him without second thought?

"B-Because I fell in love with you at first sight... And... you have this feeling that you won't be like the others..." Her voice is timid a contrast to how she handled herself in the club. "I-I'm used goods... I have fallen in love countless times and every time my Heart was broken. To me you were like the last bastion of Light and Hope, I did that intentionally," And he has to admit that he did laugh, "I know I'm someone you met a couple of minutes ago, but to me you feel like someone I've known all my life. So please..."

So, she was someone who was scared of heartbreak? He could understand that. She was used over and over again, but did that really affect his attraction towards her, hell no! To him this woman, this woman he met scantly a few minutes ago was everything he wanted.

But...

She noticed his apprehensive look, was he trying to figure out if she had?

"I have no STD's! I'm clean! I promi-!" He captured her lips before she could even finish her sentence. As he kissed her, he could see her eyes widen, tears sitting at the edge of her eyelids. He deepened the kiss; using every vestige of his passion and desire to get her back to the woman, she was in the club.

The kiss ended when their lips disconnected as they both needed air, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He saw her looking at him with a mystifying gaze, her hands tightened on his shirt.

"Hey, look at me." She did, "I would really, REALLY wanna sleep with you now but shouldn't we get to know each other first? I mean, it's not as if I'm not flattered, because I am! It's just it doesn't feel right in this way." He said, as he gestured to the two of them.

She looked at him again with tears in the eyes, this time he had no idea what he did wrong, until she kissed him again. After the kiss, she laid with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mind if we move to the back seat? My body feels a little numb with all this alcohol in it." He asked hearing yet another giggle from her mouth. Soon, the two were in the backseat with Hope in the back and Lightning lying up against him.

Their eyes locked together as they talked all through the night. Hope showing her his favourite constellations as she showed pictures of her up starting modelling career. And as they talked they barely noticed how the sun's rays began peeking out over the clouds.

Lightning, more specifically, Claire laid with her head on his chest as they listened to the birds chirping. That's when Claire's phone rang and she said it was her sister, she wanted to know where she was and if everything was alright. And to Hope's surprise he was now known as Claire's new boyfriend to Serah who squealed on the other end.

That's until Claire pushed the "End Call" button and with an annoyed look said that she had made a huge mistake. That's when they both started to fall asleep.

 **/**

Hope was a blubbering mess as he stepped out of Claire's Lamborghini to the view of the Farron Household, and by far this had to have been the largest house Hope had ever seen. He had known that Claire was rich, but this!

This was insane!

"Quick question: What does your father do?" Hope asked, as Claire locked her arms around his and led him inside. "My father is in the Guardian Corps; more specifically he is the commander of the entire Guardian Corps." Claire answered, as Hope just stared at her mouth agape.

Hope still wanted to ask more but then the door swung open and Hope and Claire was squished together as hulking arms wrapped around them both. Hope was gasping for air desperately as Lightning had a murderous look on her face. When the arms let go Hope was wheezing and Lightning immediately punched the guy in the face.

"You almost killed Hope!" She yelled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Could've just yelled at me like you always do." The blonde-haired guy muttered as he rubbed his probably broken nose. Lightning whacking Hope's back as he tried to regain air.

"It's okay..." She said soothingly as she rubbed his back, "You'll be fine no thanks to this idiot." She finished as she glared at the one responsible.

"Hey, sorry... Name's Snow. Snow Villiers." The Blonde-haired male said as he offered Hope his hand. When Hope was finally alright he took Snow's hand. After that Hope stepped into the house and summarily he gaped like a fish out of water. The inside looked exactly like that of a castle. A massively expensive castle.

"It's really something isn't it?" Snow said as he placed his arm around Hope's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Hope muttered as he still gave the place a look over. Lightning stood behind Hope and she wrung her arms together. Would he leave her now? Just because her father was loaded and went overboard with the house? She knew of Hope and his family, met them infact and knew they lived life modestly. Was he going to feel inadequate towards her?

No! She wouldn't accept anything less than him. She would give up all her money just to be with him! She'd decided that after the first night they spent together. Suddenly, she hooked her arm around his and led him to the backyard.

"You have to meet my parents and Serah." Lightning stated, and continued, "I've already met yours so it's only fair, right? Since we intend to get married." She finished, ignoring the shocked look on both males faces.

"M-Marriage?" Hope blubbered out, his body oddly hot as images of Lightning in a wedding dress and their honeymoon where she would lead him to their shared room. He was brought out of his musings when Snow slapped him on the shoulder.

"Damn boy! Never would've expected sis to say that!" Snow stated, as he got called by a feminine voice, "Oops! Forgot I had to help Serah with the cake. Nice to meet you, Hope."

"Likewise." Hope answered back, then he gulped as Lightning led him to the backyard where various people were standing and talking to each other. They immediately stopped when he and Light passed through the sliding doors. Well, it was her birthday after all... (GULP)

"Ah, the guest of honour has arrived!" A tall blonde spiky-haired man called as he moved towards Lightning. His eyes oddly fasted on how Lightning was holding his arm. Oh, crap!

Lightning let go off his arm and hugged her father who by all intents and purposes looked like a tank. After her hug, she intertwined her arms again with Hope's.

"Dad, this is Hope, my boyfriend." She announced, and by the way everyone's faces morphed into surprise Hope's pretty sure this is the first time they've heard it. That included her dad and an older woman just behind him who oddly looked exactly like an older version of Serah. Lightning had said that Serah and their mother looked alike but this was insane. Oh no, getting of topic.

"Hello, my name is Hope Estheim, sir. And I'm inlove with your daughter..." Hope mumbled nervously, and knew he made a mistake. And then silence, Hope had never felt so scared in his entire life, well there was that one time when that cactuar stalked him for two months. And there was Alyssa who stalked him alongside the cactuar, they even became the best of friends. That's probably the first time he saw a Human and a Fiend trade photos of him.

Then all of a sudden, Hope was shaken by his thoughts quite literally as the hulk of a man shook his hand and in turn, his fragile body followed. That was one strong ass grip!

"I like you!" Lightning's father announced, "Not many who just boldly declare their love for Claire. The name's Cloud. Cloud Farron, but you can call me Cloud." The blonde-haired man finished.

"I'd much prefer Mr. Farron?" Hope asked more than confirmed.

"Has manners too, I like him!" Cloud said, "Honey! Looks like our little Rose is finally growing up!" Cloud yelled back to his wife.

"Dad! Aargh...! Why do you always embarrass me? Come, Hope, we're going to go and see Serah." Lightning said angrily, and soon she stomped inside dragging Hope along.

 **/**

Hope had already met Serah a couple of days ago and he had to say that she was interesting to be arond. It wasn't every day you found someone who could think on your level. So, when they came together they would discuss about everything.

String theory, Artificial Intelligence, Space Travel, The Environment, and Marriage? Wait, what?

"So, where's the wedding gonna be held? Who's the wedding planner, I hope it's me. Did I mention that I'm a great wedding planner, pretty sure I did. Gonna be outside or indoors? Who should cater? I'm thinking Lebreau and her team."

Hope's mind was being frazzled as Serah just kept asking question after question as Lightning just sat next to him finishing of her martini. She hadn't spoken a word since they went to the kitchen and joined Serah and hadn't even so much as protested against the idea of marriage.

Was she serious about her comment earlier?

"Anywhere would be fine..." Lightning muttered, as she avoided Hope's gaze, "As long as it's Hope by my side..." She finished with barely a whisper. The young man in question looked at the two sisters mouth agape.

That's when Serah's lips thinned as she saw someone behind Lightning. Hope noticed someone tapping Lightning on her shoulder and when he turned around it was to a lean man easily taller than himself. He saw how Lightning turned to look at the man but he failed to notice how her eyes widened.

"Clai-!" The man begun but was interrupted when Lightning turned back to Hope and suddenly dragged him away. Hope glanced back at the guy and he recognized the man as one of the officials at Eden. Lightning dragged Hope all across the main hall and upstairs.

"Where're we going?" Hope asked, as he felt Lightning tightening her fist around his, not so much that it hurt but still significant.

"To my room." Lightning answered.

"H-Hey! I don't think that's a good idea considering I just met your parents." Hope pointed out hoping it would defer Lightning, it didn't.

He was gulping when they stopped before her room, a bead of sweat running down his brow and his hands was clammy, enough for Lightning to notice. Opening the door Lightning deposited him inside, turned on her light switch and closed the door.

"Light, I-!" Hope wanted to say but was cut off when Lightning wrapped her arms around his frame.

"C-Claire, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"t-That guy just now... he was my first boyfriend." Lightning answered, "His name's Cid and we were both in the Guardian Corps. I was madly inlove with him, to the point where I would everything for him." She ended as Hope drew her closer.

"Infact I did. There was a promotion for General Brigadeer and my father wanted me to take the post, I felt so happy that my father had so much faith in me, but..."

"But, what?"

"Cid found out and literally got on his knees and begged me for the position, in turn he said he would marry me, fulfil my deepest wish if I did his..." Lightning said, laughing morosely, "After he got the post in both name and title he left me... and that's when I learned that he was just using me. But, when he had heard that I was dating you he started to call me again so we could "reconnect"." Lightning finished making air quotes.

"Does your dad know?" Hope asked, laying his forehead atop Lightning's, something they had developed over the course of their bond.

"I... I never told dad about Cid's intentions." Lightning answered, her fingers curling in Jaune's suit, "it was my mistake and I didn't want my father to have to correct it. After that, I realized that I actually liked to be a Soldier and not some pencil pusher."

Hope and Lightning stood in each other's embraces for a short while until Hope said:

"So, your deepest wish is to be married?"

Lightning blushed cherry red as she ignored Hope's knowing gaze, "Yeah... and what's wrong with that?" She said hotly, giving Hope a faux cold-shoulder.

"Nothing. Considering, I would love to marry you Claire Farron." Hope said, stepping around Lightning as he looked her dead in her eyes with a smile adorning his features. He leaned down and captured Lightning's lips between his own and soon she melted into his embrace.

Not noticing the pair of blue-eyes looking in through her bedroom door.

"What're you doing, honey?" Cloud's wife asked him as she stepped closer, "Awww! Our little Éclair has finally found her Mr. Right." She cooed, hands on her heart as she smiled."

"I like him." Cloud stated, "Knows just how to cheer her up. Oh! She's thrown him on her bed and-! Dear Etro! S-She's on him like a Behem-! Owww! Hey, that hurts!" Cloud yelled, as his wife gentyly closed the door then proceeded to drag him away by his ear, which by the way was incredibly painful.

 **/**

T-This wasn't happening! How the hell could his granddaughter be beating him in water balloons?

The day had started like any other day with Lightning and Hope (Seven years married and with daughter.) coming over for their traditional family dinner with little Faith in tow. Snow and Serah's twins were also there and helped Faith, the angels they were. Well, from this day onwards they would be known as the little rascal.

Who the hell beats their grandfather in water balloons?! The answer was no one! That was before faith apparently.

He was soaked from head to toe, while Faith was relatively as dry as a desert. It made no logical sense.

"Your father's soaking wet out there." Lightning's mother pointed out as Lightning, Hope, Serah, and Snow stared at the scene outside.

"Dad just doesn't know when to quit.' Serah said aloud.

"You can say that again." Lightning muttered, sitting in a flowing sundress and a pregnant tummy. Beside her sat Hope holding her hand in his own while sipping some coffee.

"Anyways, Hope, when will Nora and Bartholomew arrive?" Lightning's mother asked, checking the clock on the wall.

"Mom said they would be here in about thirty minutes. She said dad had trouble finding his favourite tie." Hope answered, as Lightning laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shana! Sara! Time to go get cleaned up. Dinner'll be ready in half an hour! You too Faith!" Serah's motherly voice came from inside.

"Buuuut...!" All three the complained, We were just getting started!" They continued in perfect synch with each other.

"They really do take after their mothers." Cloud's voice came from outside.

"I didn't moan like that..." Lightning muttered under her breath.

"Oh! Then you don't remember Mrs. Moogles?" Lightning's mother asked.

Lightning blushed a shade of deep crimson as she gave her mom the stink-eye.

"Mrs. Moogles?" Hope enquired.

"Well-!" Serah began but was cut off.

"Don't you dare, Serah. Or I'll tell Snow about Mr. Fluffy." Lightning answered back with a knowing smirk.

"Claire and Serah were about..." Their mother began and went seemed to recount the tale in perfect detail.

"Mom!" Both Serah and Lightning yelled, as Hope and Snow laughed till they cried.

Fifteen minutes later Hope's parents arrived and soon the entire family was settled around the dinner table with Faith, Shana, and Sara settled infront of the TV.

"Thank you..." Lightning said, later that afternoon as they drove home with Faith sleeping in the backseat holding Mrs. Moogles.

"For what?" Hope enquires.

"For all of this..." Lightning replies.

 **-/X/X/X/-**

 **The End**

 **A/N: This... just sorta came to me and I liked the premise of it very much. Not gonna lie, the beginning was partially inspired by Calvin Harris Ft Rihanna – This is What You came For.**

 **Anyway hoped you guys and girls enjoyed!**

 **-Twilight-**


End file.
